


Everyday Heroes [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Everyday Heroes" by alianora.</p><p>"Tell me a story. Tell the one about the Hero of Canton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/gifts), [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everyday Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35780) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



Length: 7:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/everyday%20heroes.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for girlonfire11112/stillirise. *waves* We don't know each other, but I had this podfic and you requested Firefly so...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D


End file.
